Coming Home
by SVUBahDumTiss
Summary: Elliot promised her that he would come home. He would come back to her, he would come back to her and his little girls. Its time for him to come home.


**Bensler Fic. If you do not like, do not read...**

**Elliot is in the military and Olivia is at home with her two children... waiting for Elliot to come home. **

**Dick Wolf owns them... Blah, though he does not do much with them. **

_**Memory/Flashback(italics) **_**Normal writing is present.**

* * *

Coming Home…

* * *

"_Hey Liv… I miss you." _

"_I miss you too, El" She listen just moments before the video shuts off. _

"_I'm coming home Olivia. I'm coming home." Elliot said with tears in his eyes. "Tell Kenzie I love her, okay? Tell her she finally gets to meet her daddy. Tell Mae that daddy misses her and I will see her soon." _

_Olivia watched the skype call for a minute, his picture fading, but she could still hear him. But then it flipped, his picture came back and she couldn't hear a thing. _

"_El, El, I am losing you. I think it's going to drop, the call is going to drop. I'll see you soon. I …. I love you." Olivia smiled as she heard the baby cry in the distance, but then she heard his faded 'I love you too'. Then the video went black._

The day stood still for Olivia. He would be here today. She would finally get to see him again. Kenzie would finally meet her daddy and Mae would get to see her daddy that she missed dearly.

"Mae, Honey. I am going to shower, can you get Kenzie ready for me?" Olivia shouted from her bathroom. She was desperate for a shower and she needed to make herself presentable for Elliot. It had been over a year since she had seen him. The last time she saw him, was the night they made McKenzie Lynn Stabler. Conceived by night and he was deployed the next morning.

"Mae, Honey?"

"Yes, mom. Sorry. I was getting dressed myself. Take your time. I got the baby" she said with a smile. Olivia poked her head out her head out of the door and smiled at her two girls. They both had their father's and their mothers love and features.

"Thank you," Olivia closed the door and went to start the shower. She slowly undressed, taking her time to get ready. She was ready to see him again, but at the same time, she knew their time would be limited and he would have to leave again. She let the water run hotter than normal and she stood underneath the showerhead letting the water and steam develop her body. She slowly began massaging the shampoo into her hair as she began thinking about the day before he left this last time….

"_I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to leave again."_

"_I know honey, I know. But this is what I have to do. Semper Fi." He looked up to see the tears running down her cheeks. "Baby, please don't cry. I know this is hard, I know this is my second deployment, but I have to do this. I will be back. This assignment… it isn't as long. I'm coming home. No matter what, I will see you again. I promise you this." _

_She looked up and caressed his cheek tenderly. _

"_Don't make promises you cannot keep, Stabler" she forced herself to smile and not let anymore tears fall. _

_He knew she was using his last name because she was scared. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Unaware of his tears as they began to slip from his cheeks and fall onto hers. _

"_This… This Olivia Benson-Stabler, is a promise I can keep. A promise I will keep. Okay?"_

"_I am holding you to this…." He grabbed her underneath her armpits like she was child and placed her on the counter. Her legs out of instinct wrap around his torso. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped himself around her tight. Tighter than he thought was possible. He inhaled deeply, making sure to savor the scent of her and to hold on to the one positive thing he had for the night. _

_She held on a little longer, before pulling back and speaking again… "Hey. I want you to go take a look at that little girl. I don't want you to come back for me, I want you to come back home for her. I want this little girl to grow up to have a daddy, okay?" Once again, the tears were falling down her face. _

It was the cold water and her oldest yelling that caused her to realize she had been in there for a while now. She rinsed her body once more and shut the water off. Stepping out of the tub, slowly dragging the towel over her body, letting her fingers linger a little while longer over the small scar that was still very much present from her c-section she had with her newest. Hard pregnancy, but even harder delivery because he wasn't there with her.

Olivia stepped out of her bedroom, making her way to the livingroom where her two children were waiting patiently. Olivia smiled at the two of them.

"Hey baby…" She said as her oldest looked up.

"You look really beautiful Mom. Dad, he is going to…. You look beautiful." Olivia walked over and picked up her youngest, throwing the diaper bag over her shoulder and bringing her oldest in tight. Kissing her daughters head and saying 'thank you'.

"You ready?"

"I'm scared."

Olivia hugged her daughter tighter and walked to the car. Making sure that her youngest was secured in her car-seat, she went over and buckled her oldest in. She knew that she could do it herself, but she wanted to do it anyways.

"You said you were scared… honey," she spoke as she combed her daughters hair from her face, taking in her beautiful features. Her mothers nose and her father's blue eyes. "It's going to be ok…" She kissed her cheek and got into the driver's side and began their journey to Elliot.

**Manhattan Funeral Home:**

Olivia and her daughters were the first to arrive. Inside the small room, she and her daughters stood as photos of their family were posted everywhere. But the biggest photo was the one of her husband, Elliot, dressed in his military blues. They were waiting to view the body. She told Mae that she didn't have to do it, but her eldest insisted. Olivia held one daughters hand and she had the other on her hip.

"Mom, can I have a minute… with him? I want to say a few things, just us."

"I'll be in the back, baby."

"Thank you…." Mae let go of her mom's hand and walked over to the casket and began to speak. Leaning in just enough, as if she were to whisper, he could hear her.

"Hey Dad… Daddy" she smiled "Daddio…." She let the tears fall freely now. "Daddy, when you promised you would come home, I didn't want it like this. Mom, she cries at night. She lies in bed and cries because you'll never get to meet Kenzie. She cries because she knows that you'll never scare off my future boyfriends, you'll never get to walk me down the aisle… Daddy," she spoke as sobs racked her body, "Daddy, you won't get to teach me about sports or see me… see me graduate. Daddy, I need you."

Olivia looked up at the last words spoken from her daughter "I need you". She knew it was meant for her father, but she walked over and put a hand on her daughters shoulder, more for comfort and no words spoken. She watched as her daughter wiped her eyes, taking the baby from her mom's arms and walking away. Letting her mom have some alone time.

Olivia leaned over the coffin, kissing her husband on the forehead and began to sob. Letting them fall freely and loudly.

"You said you were coming back, Elliot. You said you would come back. You promised me Dammit!" She kissed his head once more and stood up. Taking a picture of her and her girls from the diaper bag and slipping in underneath the crisp white, pristine colored gloves he was wearing.

"This is so you will always have your family with you. I love you Elliot Stabler." And with that she walked away.

* * *

**So this is a one-shot. It was hard to write, honestly, but it was in the back of my mind and I finally began writing it. Whether you enjoyed it or not, leave me review. If there were any grammatical errors, let me know! and if you made it to the end... Thank you (=**


End file.
